


Needy

by lee_donghyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I wouldn't call this smut but, It's getting there, Kissing, Making Out, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Switch!Hyuck, That's it, blushy flustered Hyuck fumbling around with the reader in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_donghyuck/pseuds/lee_donghyuck
Summary: Unable to keep his hands off any longer, Donghyuck pulls you away at a company party. What he doesn't expect is for you to take the lead.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Reader, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Needy

Donghyuck drags you into a back room away from the others chatting away noisily at this year’s company party. The way his hand securely grips onto yours as he leads you into seclusion enthralls you, anticipating how far he’s willing to thrill you with his label mates so close by. It’s not every day that he abandons his carefully crafted image in order to meet his immediate needs.

He trips over himself as he closes the door to the storage closet, steadying himself on the wall before backing you further into the room.

“I couldn’t wait to get my hands on you. I can’t wait -” In the dim lighting of the storage closet, you only have a second to perceive the glint in his eyes as he cards his hands through your hair and pulls you in for a heavy kiss.

“God, the way you look tonight is driving me insane.” His hand trails down from your cheek to your thigh, brushing the back of his knuckles against the bare skin beneath your skirt. You can feel your blood pressure rising as his hand rubs rhythmically over the sensitive skin, your nerves singing. When he pulls back to breathe, you open your eyes to find he’s watching you steadily through his lashes, a playful glint dancing in the shadows of his warm eyes. You can tell by the way his eyes crinkle that he’s holding back a grin, loving the way that he finally has you somewhere alone.

You run your hand from the nape of his neck upwards, gripping the locks and pulling his head back by his waves and curls. Reactively, he gasps as his neck is exposed, his hands blindly grasping your waist for support. When you place careful, gentle pecks on the moles near his jaw, his eyes flutter closed and he sighs, shifting his leg between yours to stabilize himself as his head spins, the proximity shifting your skirt slightly upwards, his thigh wavering too close to where you need him most.

“Please,” he murmurs. You pull him closer so that your lips are against his ear. As you speak you make sure to brush your lips against him. “Please?”

He vocalizes a sigh and furrows his eyebrows in frustration, his neck tensing as he swallows. You travel back down his neck, kissing a trail that pays special attention to each mark on his golden skin. As your lips glide, you can feel his pulse rampantly beating beneath you. For every lick or suck you feel more than hear each sound he elicits. His high whines and gravely groans do nothing to quell your desperation to take him as far as he’ll allow you.

His hands find their way beneath your shirt, fingertips grasping at the soft skin of your waistline as he presses his hips in as close as he can to at least gain the friction that he seeks. Pausing to glance up from your position beneath his jaw, you admire the pink flush rising along the tops of his cheeks and down the skin of his neck. His eyelids flutter open and you catch the depth of his dilated pupils as they dance across your face, from your eyes to your swollen mouth. His hands shake at your waist, giving away the inner neediness of this otherwise confident, stubborn man. By the way his breath fans out in puffs and his thigh nudges forward again despite the strain of your hold in his hair, it’s clear to you that his steady demeanor has entirely dissipated in favor of submitting himself to your affections.

He licks his lips before he speaks, voice cracking. “Please don’t stop.”

You love it when he gets like this: tender, eager, yet determined. With amusement, you finally release your hand from his hair, trailing it down his front, his shirt thrown askew. After only a few moments he already looks so fucked out, chest rising and falling, heat emitting from his skin. The sight of him so disheveled sets your blood on fire, and by the look in his eyes when he meets your gaze, you know he’s immediately clued in to the way he affects you.

Your hand lands on the buckle of his belt, and with newfound fervor his hands leave your waist to quickly lift your skirt. Before you can fumble with the buckle, he lifts your hands away, swiftly rids himself of the belt, and unzips himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading - let me know what you think! Feedback welcome. : )
> 
> Crossposted from [ d-nghy-ck.tumblr.com ].


End file.
